prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Montez Ford
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = WWE Performance Center | debut = September 26, 2015 | retired = }} Kenneth Crawford (May 31, 1990) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), appearing on its Raw brand, where he is one-half of the tag team known as the Street Profits with Angelo Dawkins. He is currently using the ring name Montez Ford. Ford and Dawkins are former one-time EVOLVE Tag Team Champions as well as one-time NXT Tag Team Champions. Early life Crawford was born in 1990 in Chicago, Illinois. He later moved to North Carolina where he attended Anson High School. While in high school, Crawford became a standout track athlete where he was named the 2007 Athlete of the Year. In addition to being an active member of track and field, Crawford attended Junior Reserve Officers' Training Corps (JROTC). By his senior year, Crawford decided to join the United States Marine Corps rather than attend college, based on financial consideration to his mother who was in the midst of a divorce. He joined the USMC and served four years from September 2008 to September 2012. Growing up, Crawford has stated his favorite professional wrestlers included The Rock, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, Kurt Angle, Shawn Michaels, The Godfather, Owen Hart, Bret Hart and Eddie Guerrero. He has also stated The Attitude Era strongly attracted his interest in professional wrestling. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment Early years Crawford has stated he was interested in professional wrestling but was unsure exactly how to begin the process of entering the business. His wife submitted photos of him to WWE's recruitment website during early 2013. Four months later, Crawford was contacted and invited to report to a WWE tryout. NXT (2015-2019) After Crawford completed his training at the WWE Performance Center, he debuted in 2015 during the September 26 house show in a 20-Man Battle Royal to determine the Number One Contender for the WWE NXT Championship. Street Profits (2016-present) While in NXT, Crawford first teamed with Angelo Dawkins as early as the January 27 house show, where they wrestled in a tag match won by The Hype Bros (Mojo Rawley & Zack Ryder). Crawford later became known as Montez Ford. They had their first title match on February 25, 2017 challenging the The Authors Of Pain (Akam & Rezar) for the WWE NXT Tag Team Championship but did not succeed in winning the titles. During the July 12, 2017 edition of NXT, Ford and Dawkins debuted as the Street Profits in a tag match defeating The Metro Brothers (Chris Metro & JC Metro). They had their final shot at the NXT Tag titles during the December 16th edition of NXT, challenging The Undisputed ERA (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) but were defeated. During the first two months of 2018, the Street Profits joined in Number One Contendership matches for the NXT Tag Team titles. On March 2, the Street Profits met The Undisputed ERA in a title rematch for the Tag Team Champion but were again defeated. Ford and Dawkins later participated in the 2018 Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament, advancing in the first round on February 2, after eliminating Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight). They were later eliminated during the semi-finals by The Authors Of Pain on March 7. On April 5, during the first night of the WrestleMania Axxess, the Street Profits advanced in the first round of the NXT Tag Team Title Invitational, by eliminating Adrian Jaoude & Cezar Bononi in a tag match. On April 7, during the WrestleMania Axxess event, the Street Profits were eliminated in the semifinal by the team of Trent Seven & Tyler Bate. During the second week in April, the Street Profits met team TM-61 (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne) in a series of tag matches, losing their first encounter during the April 11th NXT tapings, before defeating TM-61 during the April 13th edition of NXT. On the following night of NXT, the Street Profits, defeated TM-61 in a rematch. The Street Profits closed the month with a victory once more over TM-61 during the April 28 house show. During the May 3rd house show, The Street Profits challenged The Undisputed ERA for the NXT Tag Team titles but did not succeed in winning the championship. Fifteen days later during the May 18 house show, The Street Profits were again defeated by The Undisputed ERA in a title rematch. Two days later during the May 20 house show, The Street Profits did not succeed in winning the Tag Team titles from The Undisputed ERA in a second title rematch. During the May 26 house show, the Street Profits teamed with Mars Wang in a tag match lost to Chad Lail and The Forgotten Sons. The Street Profits finished the month on May 31, teaming with Ricochet in a tag match defeating The Undisputed ERA. The following month during the June 2 house show, Ford joined the No. 1 Contendership Battle Royal for the NXT North American Championship but lost to Tucker Knight. The next month during the July 13 house show, Ford represented his tag team in a triple threat No. 1 Contendership match for the NXT Tag Team titles, competing against rival tag team representatives Nick Miller (of The Mighty) and Wesley Blake (of The Forgotten Sons), but lost to Nick Miller at the match's conclusion. The Street Profits defeated The Mighty (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne) in a serious of three matches during the remainder of the month. On August 2, The Street Profits won a title match against the NXT Tag Team Champions The Undisputed ERA but did not win the titles due to winning by disqualification. Two days later a title rematch with No Disqualification rules was held, resulting in The Undisputed ERA retaining the championship against The Street Profits. For the remainder of the month, The Street Profits wrestled in matches against The Undisputed ERA as well as The Forgotten Sons and the team of Adrian Jaoude & Cezar Bononi. Returning during the September 7 house show, The Street Profits competed in a number one contendership tag match lost to Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan. For the remainder of September, The Street Profits wrestled against teams including Dominik Dijakovic & Kassius Ohno, The Mighty and The Forgotten Sons. They finished the month with a match during the September 29 house show, teaming with Jeet Rama, defeating newcomers Luke Menzies, Rinku Singh & Saurav Gurjar. Returning the following month, The Street Profits defeated The Forgotten Sons (Jaxson Ryker & Wesley Blake) in a succession of three tag matches during the October 11, October 12 and October 13 house shows. They made their televised return during the October 17 taping (aired during the October 31 episode), during which they defeated The Mighty (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne). At the October 20 house show, The Street Profits teamed with the reigning NXT North American Champion Ricochet in defeating The Undisputed ERA (Bobby Fish, Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong). The following week, Ford returned for the October 26 house show where he won a fatal four-way, defeating representatives of rival tag teams including Nick Miller (of team The Mighty), Rowe of (team War Raiders) and Tucker Knight (of team Heavy Machinery). During the October 27 house show, Ford finished the month competing in a Halloween Costume Battle Royal No. 1 Contendership match for the NXT North American Championship. The Street Profits returned the following month, beginning with a tag match during the November 1 house show against the reigning NXT Tag Team Champions The Undisputed ERA (Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong), but did not succeed in winning the championship. Two nights later, The Street Profits returned during the November 3 house show, where they defeated Adrian Jaoude & Cezar Bononi. During their matches during the December house shows, the Street Profits were undefeated in tag matches, defeating teams including Ric Bugez & Riddick Moss, The Forgotten Sons (Jaxson Ryker & Steve Cutler) and Humberto Carrillo & Raul Mendoza. The following year, the Street Profits resumed their work in house shows, beginning on January 4, 2019, winning a Fatal Four-Way Elimination Tag Team match, defeating Adrian Jaoude & Cezar Bononi and Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan and Rinku Singh & Saurav Gurjar. The Street Profits returned to television during the [[January 16, 2019 NXT results|January 16 episode of NXT]], defeating the The Metro Brothers (Chris Metro & JC Metro). On the January 30 episode, the Street Profits lost a tag match to The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake). During the [[March 6, 2019 NXT results|March 6 episode of NXT]], the Street Profits competed in the 2019 Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, where they eliminated in the first round by The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake). The Street Profits also received an opportunity to compete for the NXT United Kingdom Tag Team titles during a March 28 house show, but were defeated the reigning champions the Grizzled Young Veterans. During the following night's house show, the Street Profits competed in a fatal four-way match for the NXT Tag Team titles, but did not succeed in defeating the reigning champions team War Raiders. After two months away from television, the Street Profits made their on-air return during the [[May 15, 2019 NXT results|May 15 episode of NXT]]. During the program, the Street Profits competed against the Viking Raiders (formerly the War Raiders) in a tag team title rematch, but did not succeed in winning the championship. During the following month of June at NXT TakeOver: XXV, the Street Profits competed in a Fatal Four-Way Ladder match defeating Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan, The Forgotten Sons and The Undisputed ERA, to win the NXT Tag Team Championship. EVOLVE Wrestling Due to WWE's business relationship with EVOLVE Wrestling, several NXT wrestlers including The Street Profits, were allowed to participate in an independent show produced by Evolve. On October 28 at EVOLVE 114, The Street Profits debuted in a tag team title match defeating the reigning champions team Catch Point (Chris Dickinson & Jaka) to win the Evolve Tag Team Championship. This marked the first championship The Street Profits have won together in their careers as a tag team. The newly-crowned champions returned on November 9, for the EVOLVE 115 pay-per-view, where they won their first tag team title defense defeating team The WorkHorsemen (Anthony Henry & JD Drake). The following night at the EVOLVE 116 pay-per-view, the reigning Evolve Tag Team Champions defeated AR Fox & Leon Ruff in a second tag team title defense. The following month Ford and Dawkins as The Street Profits returned on December 15, at EVOLVE 117, during which they defended the EVOLVE Tag Team Championship in a Title versus Title match against the reigning WWN Champions The WorkHorsemen. Their match however, concluded in a No Contest finish. The following night at EVOLVE 118, Dawkins and Ford successfully retained the EVOLVE Tag Team titles, defeating challengers Austin Theory & Harlem Bravado. The following year on January 18, 2019 at EVOLVE 119, the Street Profits retained the tag titles, defeating The Skulk (Adrian Alanis & Leon Ruff). At EVOLVE 120, Ford defeated Eddie Kingston in a singles match. At EVOLVE 121, the Street Profits successfully defeated challengers AR Fox & DJ Z to retain the Evolve Tag Team titles. On February 16 at EVOLVE 122, Ford challenged reigning champion JD Drake for the World Wrestling Network Title, but did not succeed in winning the championship. The following month on March 15 at EVOLVE 123 the Street Profits lost the EVOLVE Tag Team titles to The Unwanted (Eddie Kingston & Joe Gacy). The following night at EVOLVE 124 the Street Profits teamed with Velveteen Dream in a tag match defeating Unwanted members Eddie Kingston, Joe Gacy & Shane Strickland. The following month at EVOLVE 125, Ford defeated Strickland in a singles match. In wrestling *'Finishers' **Frog splash *'Signature moves' **Standing shooting star press **Back Elbow **''Blockbuster'' **Clinch Knees **Discus Punch **''Superman Punch'' *'Tag teams and stables' **'Street Profits' (w/ Angelo Dawkins) *'Nicknames' *'Entrance themes' **'"Bring the Swag"' by CFO$ feat. J-Frost (NXT; 2017–present; used while teaming with Angelo Dawkins) Championships and accomplishments *'EVOLVE' **Evolve Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Angelo Dawkins *'WWE NXT' **NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Angelo Dawkins External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile * Profile * Twitter * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:2015 debuts Category:African American wrestlers Category:1990 births Category:Illinois wrestlers Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:Former military Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster